1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device and method using a single radio frequency (RF) chain.
2. Description of Related Art
A multiplexing and diversity receiving scheme using a single RF chain uses beam pattern switching or a beam pattern rotation scheme. Here, as a means for beam pattern switching or beam pattern rotation, there is a structure of a plurality of active antenna array and a phased array using a phase shifter, and a scheme of applying a variable reactance to a parasitic element and adjusting a reactance value, and the like, is used.
According to a related art multiplexing and diversity reception scheme using a single RF chain, beam space sampling is performed by switching or rotating a beam pattern within one symbol duration. Such a beam pattern switching or beam pattern rotation scheme has a problem that a spectrum is spread due to a sampling effect. Also, since spectrum spreading is also applied to an adjacent channel signal, adjacent channel interference occurs, resulting in a degradation of performance of a reception signal.
Also, since a beam pattern is switched or rotated within one symbol duration, average power of a signal received in each beam pattern is reduced to degrade performance of a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of a signal received in each beam pattern over an existing multi-antenna technology.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.